100 Percent Without a Doubt
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "Friends with benefits would imply that the it would occur more than once. And all I need is one time. I know that if I can just have Kendall once it would be enough and I could be done with these feelings."


Shit.

Watching Kendall walk out of the bathroom, just a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, hair damp and darkened from the water, little droplets of water still clinging to his skin, running teasingly down the contours of his perfectly pronounced chest and abs...

This bastard even had the nerve to have steam still radiating from his skin...or maybe he was just that hot.

Either way I couldn't tear my eyes away. Almost every part of my body was screaming for me to look away from my best friend, but I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling all over his body, eyes lingering on the v of his hips only to have the rest of the wonderful view obstructed by the damn towel.

I have an odd hatred for that towel.

I wanted to burn it along with the rest of his towels.

But I would settle for it to fall to the ground or come just a little bit more loosened...

I watched with baited breath as Kendall bent over to reach into his drawer, secretly wishing the towel would give. Luck was not on my side today. Kendall successfully retrieved a pair of underwear from his dresser and slipped them on under the towel before letting it fall.

"Tease." I huffed, sitting back on the bed. I hadn't even realized that I was literally on the edge of my seat for this.

"What was that?"

My eyes widened, seeing Kendall looking toward me with a quirked brow. "Uh, nothing. You didn't use all the hot water did you?" Not that I needed it.

"Nah, you're good." Kendall pulled on a pair of low riding jeans and a loose tank top before smiling at me as he left the room. I sighed in-sexual-frustration as I fell back on the bed.

No, I wasn't in love with Kendall. This isn't one of those stories. I was very much straight, and even if I wasn't, Kendall isn't the type of guy I'd want to be in a long term relationship with. It wouldn't work out, and we'd end up hating each other. No, I valued our friendship too much to risk it like that.

But no matter how much I love women and their fruit flavored, pouty lips, supple breasts, and every curve of their bodies, I couldn't deny that I had an attraction toward Kendall.

His lips weren't pouty or artificially flavored with sticky lip gloss that I wanted to kiss softly. They were rough and pink and just about perfect. I wanted them harshly pressed against mine, completely taking control over me. He chest wasn't soft and plump, something I'd squeeze to earn a soft moan. It was hard and muscular, something I'd spend an extended amount of time leaving my mark on and running my nails roughly over it in the heat of the moment getting loud growls in return. I didn't want to softly caress his hips; I wanted to cling to them for dear life as my entire body was overwhelmed with unfathomable pleasure.

I wanted my head to spin. I wanted my body to tremble. I wanted to be so consumed with lust that I couldn't tell up from down. I wanted Kendall, and I wanted him bad.

But I was definitely straight.

I entered the shower and my hand immediate grasped my half hard erection. I had to hold back any noises as I imagined Kendall in the shower with me.

After a long shower that involved an explicit sexual fantasy starring Kendall that I'm only slightly ashamed of and some cold water to the face to hide the blush covering my face, I was ready to face the world. I grabbed my bags and left the hotel room to head to the bus, passing Ranel banging on Carlos' door, demanding he get up on the way.

I made it outside, sighing when I saw that the sun was barely peaking over the trees. It was the territory that came with touring. I love the fans and doing what I do, but getting up before the sun was still hard to get used to. I groaned, catching my bag from falling from the compartment and attempting to stuff it back in.

"Morning, guys!" James bounced off the bus with a smile way too large for this hour. I don't care how empty the streets were and how quiet it was at this time, it was still early.

Only a person truly mad would enjoy being up at this hour.

Kendall and I mumbled our replies, both probably wishing we were back in our beds.

...Actually, I wouldn't mind going to bed with Kendall.

I shook my head, groaning in frustration as those thoughts returned and my bag fell from the storage compartment and landed at my feet. I heard Kendall chuckle from beside me, grabbing my bag before I could. "Let me handle it, Logie." He said in a low, gruff voice, obviously still tired even after a shower.

I bit my lip, suppressing a groan at the mental images that ran through my mind of Kendall in the shower, his voice laden with lust as he took charge, commanding that I 'let him handle it.' And I will always deny letting out a—for lack of a better word—whimper at the sight of his muscles straining as he worked to fit all the bags in the bay.

I shook the feeling, once again become tense with frustration, as I turned to board the bus. James was still standing in the door way, smirking at me. I mumbled a quick shut up as I moved passed him, collapsing face-down onto the nearest couch. I heard James laughing at me and footsteps coming closer before a finger started poking my cheek. "Whatcha doin?" I could perfectly picture the teasing smile on his face.

"Wallowing in my own sexual frustration because Kendall Schmidt is pure sex and I want him, but I can't have him. So, I'm going to lay here, consumed with lust for the rest of my life." I spoke without lifting my head from the cushions.

James laughed again. "You're such a fangirl, Logan."

"...Thanks for understanding, James." I grumbled.

"Logan, if you like Kendall so much, why don't you just tell him that?"

I turned over, giving James a glare because I had explained this more than once. "I don't like Kendall like that." I huffed. "I just...lust after him, I guess." I shrugged. "And before you ask, I have no interest in being his fuck buddy. Kendall is worth more than that."

James' brow rose and he took a momentary pause before speaking again. "Are you're sure you don't want to date him?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed exasperated. "I don't want to date Kendall because I'm not gay. I'm just attracted to him is all."

"Let me get this straight." James' brow furrowed, an almost comical look of thought adorning his face. "You're attracted to Kendall..."

"Yes."

"But you don't want to date him?"

"Right."

"But you want to fuck him?"

"Oh, yeah."

"But you don't want to be fuck buddies?"

I sat up with a sigh, growing tired of talking about it. "Fuck buddies would imply that the sex would occur more than once."

"...And?"

"And all I need is one time." I rubbed my hands over my thighs, body slightly trembling just thinking about it. "I know that if I can just have Kendall once—just once, it would be enough and I could be done with all these feelings."

James took a deep breath, letting it out in a huff. "Why Kendall exactly?"

"I wish I knew!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "He's the only guy I've ever been attracted to." I squeezed my eyes shut, letting out a loud groan of frustration as I fell back onto the couch.

James snorted as he stood. "Drama queen."

I glared at him before my eyes drifted to Kendall as he walked on the bus. "Ranel finally got Carlos up, so we'll be leaving soon." He announced then glanced at me with a small smirk that had me biting back another moan. "Logan, you look tense."

"Yeah, he's stiff alright." James mumbled, making me glare at him.

Kendall's expression took a slight turn toward concern, but I could still see the traces of humor. "Did you sleep wrong or something? Do you need a massage?"

My eyes shot open, imagining those long fingers gliding over my skin, kneading the tense muscles. They would move lower and lower on my body, finger tips teasingly slipping passed the hem of my jeans...

"Logan!"

"Huh?" I came out of my lust filled haze, another blush covering my cheeks when I realized I had drifted off into another fantasy. Kendall now stared at me, fully concerned and James looked to be having trouble, holding in his laughter.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kendall walked over to me, placing a hand on my forehead that then traveled to my cheek and then lowered to where my neck met my shoulder and began massaging the area. I could feel myself melting into his touch as he added his second hand to work at my other shoulder. "Dude, you are really tense." He commented, forcing me to sit up, and moving his hands lower down my back.

When the heel of his hands pressed into my lower back and his finger tips grazed my hips, I nearly let out a moan but quickly caught myself, tensing all over again and practically jumping off the couch. "I'm gonna go to my bunk and lie down." I said, quickly running to the back and climbing into my bunk, shutting the curtain in hopes of getting some privacy.

I looked down at the bulge in my pants and cursed as I attempted to pull down the zipper without making a lot of noise.

I should be embarrassed of how much my mind actually shifts to dirty fantasies of Kendall. I miss dance steps on stage because of it. I'm always looking at him longer than necessary, and maybe I even get this goofy smile on my face when I think about it...I sometimes think the fans are starting to notice. They're not stupid.

But no matter what they thought, I was straight.

One hundred percent, without a doubt straight.

I threw my head back, bucking into my hand and biting my lip hard to keep any noise from getting out when I released. As I caught my breath and looked down at the mess on my hand, I thought that maybe I was possibly ninety-five percent straight.

"You've been acting weird lately." Kendall commented when we reached our next hotel stop.

"Hm?" I tried to act nonchalant but I'm pretty sure I failed. I was freshly showered, finally ridding myself of some of the growing frustration from the past three shows only to immediately run into Kendall. I swear he was out with Dustin or something. At least I hoped so.

...It wasn't exactly quiet in there.

"You've been tense whenever I get near you and you shower a lot." Kendall continued. "I'm starting to think it's because of me."

I laughed, hopefully convincingly. "What gave you that idea?" I rolled my eyes as I walked away from him.

Kendall shrugged, following me. "Maybe it's because of the way your body goes completely rigid when I get close." He whispered, pressing close to me. I froze, wanting to move away. I really did, but he had me trapped between him and the wall. "Maybe it the way you look absolutely captivated by me. When you lick your lips and have to get a grip on anything, you have to keep yourself from going insane, don't you?"

I shuddered, eyes fluttering shut momentarily because it was all true. I almost pinched myself to make sure it wasn't another fantasy, but if it was, I didn't want it to end. I opened my eyes and turned around to glance at Kendall. "Even if I did want you like that..." I noticed Kendall smirking and I knew he could see right through me. "I wouldn't want anything more than one night." His brow shot up as I said this. "I'm not gay, Kendall. and even then, it wouldn't work out. We hardly get any time alone and if we broke up..." I sighed. "I couldn't handle losing you, Kendall."

After a brief pause, Kendall spoke again. "Well...we're alone now." He pointed out with a smirk.

I bit my lip, looking around the room as if someone would walk in on us right then. When no one did, I looked to the taller boy again who's smirk never faltered. "That is true." I agreed slowly.

His smirk grew, pulling me to him and kissing me deeply. I immediately let out a moan as he took control just as I knew he would. His tongue hungrily pushed passed my lips, touching the tip to mine. That's when I pulled back, slightly out of breath but more aroused than I had ever been . "Why did you stop?" Kendall's eyes were dark and lustful as he looked over me, and this time I wouldn't deny it-I whimpered.

"Before this goes any further, we have to promise that things won't get weird between us." I knew if I didn't bring this up now, it would never be said. My mind was starting to cloud, and thinking was nearly impossible. I was completely ready to give myself to Kendall, but no matter how achingly hard I was right then, one night of sex (as hot and mind-owing as it might be) wasn't worth losing Kendall as a friend.

Kendall was nodding. "I promise things won't get weird." His eyes became intense, and his hands came up and grabbed my biceps, giving them an impatient squeeze. "Can we fuck now?"

I swallowed hard, nodding dumbly, unable to form words. I sighed as his lips connected with mine once again, picking up right where we left off. He didn't hesitate to push his tongue passed my lips, exploring every inch of my mouth. His perfectly calloused hands from years of guitar playing were running all over my body, slipping under my shirt to knead at the flesh, leaving my skin on fire.

My hands found his hair, tangling my fingers in the blond locks, and giving small encouraging tugs as he left a trail of kisses down my jaw and to my neck. I was slowly losing myself in Kendall. The way he would bite and suck on the skin of my neck, the way his skilled hands were tweaking at my nipples, and then he was adding his hips into the mix...

"Kendall..." I whined, meeting every thrust of his hips.

"So hot, Logan." Kendall growled, pulling away from me to remove his shirt. With shaking hands, I followed his example, whipping my shirt off and tossing it uncaringly aside. Before I could blink, Kendall was back on me, pushing me harder against the wall as he continued to grind our hips together. "Do you want me?" He whispered hotly, staring that intense stare.

I moaned, unable to tear my eyes away from his. "Y-yes..." I answered weakly.

"You want me to fuck you?" He delivered a particularly hard thrust to my straining erection.

I tossed my head back, ignoring the thud it made. I could feel anything but the amazing pleasure Kendall was giving me. "Yes, Kendall. Yes. Fuck me." I frantically bucked into him, not wanting him to stop. I wasn't sure how Kendall managed to turn me into a writhing, screaming sex-crazed maniac in only just a few minutes but I was willing to do anything to have Kendall now.

Kendall smirked at me, stopping his hip movements and chuckling at the whine of protest from me. He reached down to the button of his jeans, my eyes following his every movement as his fingers nimbly undid his pants. I think I stopped breathing. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Kendall's hand slipped passed the hem of his jeans and into his boxers. He gave one, two, three tugs, letting out a satisfied hiss at the friction before he exposed his hard, leaking shaft to me.

I didn't nearly cream my pants right there. I didn't have to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I didn't have to grip the wall to keep myself from falling because my knees suddenly went weak and I couldn't hold myself up. I wasn't shaking, writhing, and bucking my hips into the air. I wasn't nearly crying tears of frustration from just wanting Kendall to be in me right then.

Because I was one hundred percent straight.

I was finally able to open my eyes, first seeing Kendall's smirk before my eyes traveled downward to his hand running slowly up and down his cock. I whimpered again, licking my lips at the sight of a bead of precum falling from the slit.

Okay, maybe...eighty-five percent.

With a simple nod towards the bed, I was moving, laying back against the pillows and watching excitedly as Kendall slid his pants and boxers down his legs and kicked them aside before he joined me on the bed. My breath hitched as he placed one leg on either side of me, allowing me to take in his naked form at a new angle.

"Like what you see?" Kendall smirked wider as I started to squirm, needing to have him.

Alright, seventy-five percent.

He didn't wait for an answer before he leaned down and captured my lips in another kiss. His hands slid over my chest and abdomen and stopped at my hips. I gasped into the kiss, Kendall's tongue immediately swooping in, as he yanked my sweatpants down.

I barely registered the sound of them and my boxers hitting the ground for I was once again losing myself in Kendall's kiss. He tasted way better than cherry lip gloss. His chest felt like it belonged pressed against mine. His hair wasn't too long, and it wasn't all over the place. It was perfect for me to run my fingers through. His fingers-

I broke the kiss, moaning loudly when his fingers crooked inside me, stroking my prostate perfectly and sending sparks through my body. "Kendall..." I panted desperately, locking onto the blond's burning gaze.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kendall whispered in that low, lust-filled voice I knew he'd use as he continued to stretch me. I nodded, moving against his fingers and tugging on his hair with every strike to that spot. Kendall was growling low in his throat with every pull but never took his eyes off mine, and I didn't dare move my eyes from his.

So...maybe I'm fifty-one percent straight.

When he deemed me ready, he slowly removed his fingers, slicking himself up with the hand lotion on the bedside table. He lined himself up then looked up at me with those caring green eyes, but I could still see the lust behind it. "Last chance to back out." He spoke softly.

I smiled, shaking my head and gripping his forearms tightly. "No way."

Kendall smiled back, leaning forward to kiss me again as he slowly pushed into me. It wasn't painful, just slightly uncomfortable. With every grunt and whimper I let out, Kendall would immediately ask if I was okay with such a soft and caring voice. Even through all his sensual qualities, he was still a sweet guy with a big heart. It was so Kendall of him that I had to let out a small chuckle.

When I was finally relaxed and Kendall began thrusting, I was in pure bliss. It was everything I thought it would be and more. His movements started slow, keeping true to his words of not wanting to hurt me, not picking up speed until he was sure I could handle it. He whispered the perfect mosaic of sweet nothings and erotic declarations in my ear. My back repeated arched off the bed, and my toes curled with every thrust. Kendall was the perfect lover.

I'll admit, I may be only be fifty percent straight.

I found myself staring up into the deep green eyes more than once. No matter how much I would tell myself to stop, my eyes always found their way back to his. Our eyes stayed locked even as we fell over the edge together. My nails sank into Kendall's shoulders, and my body was visibly shaking from the force of my orgasm. Kendall seemed to be in the same state as he collapsed on top of me and used the last bit of his strength to roll beside me.

It was an odd feeling after that. I wasn't sure how to describe it, but even though he was right beside me, I missed Kendall. It was silent other than the sound of us trying to catch our breath. After a few minutes Kendall turned to me with a small smile. "You good?" He questioned with a quirked brow.

I turned my head to him, still slightly out of breath, raising my brow in return as a silent way of asking if he was serious. As if the way I was calling out his name over and over wasn't any indication that it was 'good.'

Kendall laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

Cocky asshole.

It became silent again. Our breathing had evened out, and thankfully the air wasn't uncomfortable, but there was something in it that I still couldn't quite put my finger on. Then there was a hand on my cheek, forcing my head to turn towards Kendall again. He had that intense look back that caused my forehead to wrinkle. My eyes fluttered shut when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

This kiss was different than the previous ones. They were rough and hungry; this was sweet and gentle and...just...Kendall.

That's when my eyes shot open and I immediately pulled back from the kiss.

Shit.


End file.
